


Love Me Dead

by risingfire17



Category: I'm the Grim Reaper (Webcomic)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood, Death, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Incel - Freeform, Master/Pet, Murder Fantasies, Pre-Suicide Mission, Strangers to Lovers, Suicide Attempt, Toxic Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risingfire17/pseuds/risingfire17
Summary: What happens when a serial killer meets someone who wants to die? True love, apparently!
Relationships: Jordan/Original Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Love Me Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Check tags for TW and CW

A lonely young girl alone at night made the perfect prey for the sweet-faced monster, and that was just what he had found. He had actually come this way to be alone after his plan had failed and he was forced to accept it wouldn’t happen tonight. See, the woman he had been chatting up all night in the bar, who seemed so eager to forget the man she’d broken up with earlier that night, had rushed back into her ex’s arms when he appeared as the bar closed. He had spent all his time trying to win her over, and now it was too late to find someone new. Oh well, tomorrow was another day.

She was there to be alone too, for an entirely different reason. She knew it was dangerous to wander around by herself this late at night, lest she end up the latest victim of some unsavory character. However, that was no longer a cause for concern. After all, after tonight it wouldn’t matter.

They met on the old bridge, far from town, she looked out over the river below and he was on his way to the forest beyond, neither of them expecting to see another soul in this place. While she didn’t much mind waiting for him to pass, he felt as if God himself had smiled down on him, offering him another chance.

He paused a few feet from her, careful not to startle her. He brushed his smooth silvery locks out of his round face to show his warm, sky-blue eyes. As soon as she noticed him, he shrank back a step, making sure in the process to open his black blazer to reveal the cross dangling over his white shirt. “Oh, I-I’m sorry, I, um, didn’t mean to disturb you.” Making space, stuttering, showing off the cross; those actions always made the girls feel safer. Made them let their guards down.

She was not at all fazed by his appearance; she looked him up and down rather languidly before returning her gaze back to the river. He was surprised by her lack of concern for her safety, being approached by a strange man so far from help. Judging by her style, she must have thought herself too invincible to care. Black sleeveless hoodie, hood down to reveal short, choppy brown hair with purple ends. White and black striped shirt, loose with sleeves falling off the shoulders and shoved up to the elbows. Short black shorts over torn black and white striped stockings. Black combat boots. And of course, her devil-may-care apathetic expression. The fact stood, however, that she was a head shorter than him, and her average build would not give her any leverage in a fight. To be on her own at this hour with no weapons was her own folly.

However, the time to fight was not upon them yet. First, he had to get her back to his apartment. For that, he needed his nice-guy act. Which, so far, had neither attracted or repelled her. Time to try again.

“Uh, it’s kind of late out…um, are you…all right?”

She looked at him again. Apparently, he wasn’t going to just pass her by. “Same could be said of you, sir.”

“ _Sir”, huh? Must be even younger than she looks_. “Oh, um, I’m alright. I’m…” He scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. “I just moved to the city for work…and it seems I made a few wrong turns trying to get home…oh, but I’ll be okay! But more concerning is, why is a young girl out all alone so late? Th-that’s dangerous, you know!”

She had briefly wondered if this guy was one of the reasons it was dangerous out at night, but he seemed too timid to help himself, let alone hurt anyone. “I’m certain you’re going the wrong way. Across the bridge is a nature preserve. No homes for miles.”

“Oh, I see.” He hung his head, holding his arm in front of him in his opposite hand. He had planned to ask her to help him find his way home, but she offered before he could, to his surprise, given her apparent apathy. She, for one, didn’t think much of it. She had all the time in the world, after all, now that she’d decided there was nothing to live for, nowhere to be, no appointments to keep, and no one waiting for her. What was one last trip, using the internal map of this city she’d spent her life building to help this terrified-looking man?

* * *

His address was about a half hour’s walk from where they met. During that time, they got to know each other. He was Jordan, 22 and newly appointed light technician at a concert venue, so hence the late hours. She was Tilly, a 19-year-old art student. He had all the hope and opportunity in the world, while she pretended to have the same. They both knew she would die that night, but neither knew that the other knew as well.

When they arrived at his apartment, he thanked her profusely for helping him find her way home and invited her in for a snack or some water before she left. “N-nothing weird, of course! I j-just want to make sure you’re okay too, y-ya know?”

She peered at him for a moment. She knew she should’ve thought it was a bad idea. She knew appearances could be deceiving, and that he could still be out to hurt her. Her problem in acting on this logic was that she truly didn’t care. She spent her moment of contemplation not hesitating or assessing the threat, but trying, and failing, to care. When she stepped forward with a smile and a thank you, he knew he had won. He could hardly contain his excitement. _Just a little further, just a few more steps…._

__

As soon as she stepped past him through the door he held open, she smelled the metallic scent of blood. So, he’d kill her after all. Oh well, saved her the trouble of doing it herself. She continued to step forward as he closed the door behind them, shutting them in darkness.

From his pocket, he pulled out the switchblade he always carried for just this purpose. He stepped forward, excitement coursing ecstatically through his veins. He would slit her throat from behind before she could move. Then he would turn her to face him so he could see the shock and helplessness register on her face. Then he would watch the light leave her eyes and catch her as she fell into his arms.

She’d have to wait a while for him to clean the blood off the wood floors. Luckily, he’d had them laminated to prevent anything seeping into them. Then he’d throw the cleaning rags in the washer with bleach and they’d come out pure as the face he first showed these girls. Once he cleaned the mess (love could be so messy!) he’d set to work embalming and preserving the body. It was a lengthy process which required so many expensive chemicals, but it was worth it. Then he’d clothe her in a new snow-white dress. In the end, Tilly would be pristine and ready to join the other girls, where they would love each other and him for all eternity!

Before he’d even fully raised the knife, her words shocked him too much to move: “So, you are going to kill me, huh?” She turned to face him, a cheerful smile on her face. She honestly didn’t mind. It beat the half hour walk back to the bridge. She caught sight of the knife. _Even better, faster, less pain than drowning. Just one swipe of the knife and it will all be over…._

__

“You…don’t seem all too concerned….” Jordan had killed 10 women before, and none of them had ever deduced the truth before he revealed it to them in the end, much less smiled at him. In fact, he couldn’t recall the last time a woman had smiled at his true self, if it had ever happened at all. He couldn’t yet decide if the thought comforted or repulsed him.

Tilly chuckled. “I was going to kill myself on that bridge tonight anyway. If you hadn’t showed up, I’d be drowned by now.”

“But, you had so much to live for…so many opportunities….” He was genuinely shocked. Part of the joy of killing women was watching everything that came so easily to them slip away. Could he still find joy in taking that from someone who was going to throw it all away anyway?

“All lies. Everything I told you tonight was a lie. I have nothing to live for.” It was true. Everything he had told him was the life she wished she had, not the one she was trapped in. He was shocked. He could tell when a woman was lying to him; they did it all the time. So why had she slipped through the radar? Just who was she? Was he curious? What was the point? She would die tonight anyway.

She turned away and looked around, her eyes adjusted by now to the low level of light. She skipped to a corner of the room covered in the most dainty, lacy decorations, where beautiful dead women sat around a tea table. These women looked at her with glass eyes as they sat prim and proper in pure white dresses. Not exactly her aesthetic, but she couldn’t deny that there was something entrancing about the scene. She wouldn’t exactly mind residing here, if he could make her worthless body anywhere near as beautiful as these ethereal looking beings before her.

She glanced behind her. He’d followed her, but still had not raised his blade. He was still too busy trying to figure her out.

“Hey, will you make me into one of them too?”

“Does that scare you?”

“Not at all! They’re beautiful! I’d be honored to become one of them!”

Jordan stared down at her smiling face. She hadn’t smiled so wide all night. And no woman had ever smiled so happily at him. Was she really so happy to die at his hand? He felt a warmth in his body that he had never felt when interacting with the living before.

“Hey, could you do me a favor first?” He blinked. Here she stood, on the brink of death, calmly asking for a favor from her executioner? He was honestly so curious about this woman that he found himself not in a rush to kill her! He needed answers first!

“What is it?”

She took a deep breath. She’d never been stupid enough to share such naïve wishes with the monsters around her, since they’d just use those to hurt her even more. But if this man was going to kill her anyway, surely, she could be honest at least in the last moment? Besides, if he mocked her, it would just further her resolve to die anyway. Not that she needed any more.

“Will you…kiss me?” When his eyebrows arched up in shock, she rushed to explain. “I-it would be nice if I could die pretending to be loved.” She scolded herself for the heat rushing to her cheeks. Here she stood, at the end, blushing like a schoolgirl over a stupid fantasy!

He felt like his brain had short circuited. Clearly, he must have heard wrong! There was no way a woman would ask for something like that after learning the truth! Women only wanted him when he pretended to be the good guy he could never be! But, even if he had misheard, his body was reacting to it. He felt warm. His heart was racing. His blood pounded through his ears, drowning out the sound of logic. And her lips looked so soft….

No! He could never feel such things for a living girl! Never! She’d only lie and crush those feelings! Only the dead were beautiful! _Focus! Focus on something, anything!_ “Y-you mean you’ve never been kissed before?” _Not that, you moron!_

__

“I never said that.” Her smile slipped away, and Jordan found himself disoriented at its disappearance. She looked down, shuddering with memories. “I’ve been kissed many times. But never once with love. Never mind. Forget I asked.” _That’s right. There’s no love for someone like me, even pretend love._ “Let’s just get this over with. You can have my life.”

Before he knew what he was doing, he had tilted her chin up and placed his lips on hers. It was slow and awkward at first, but he found himself drawing closer and closer to her. She felt his arms pull her tightly in, not forceful like others, but delicate and protective, as if she were a precious doll to him. And hey, she was about to become one, so she became able to believe that he really did cherish her. He slipped his fingers into her hair and his tongue into her mouth, tentatively exploring this new territory. She felt so warm, so alive in his grip, and so willing to melt into him in a way he never knew he’d feel, let alone enjoy. He kissed her until he almost suffocated.

When they pulled away, they looked at each other, panting, faces red, eyes both dark with desire and bright with something neither of them could name but both wanted more of. They were both aware that something had irrevocably changed between the two of them, but what?

It was she who spoke first, her voice a soft and sweet tone she’d never spoken and he’d never heard. “Thank you, Jordan. Really, thank you. This is the happiest I’ve ever been in my life.” She closed her eyes. “I’m ready now. I’ll gladly give you my life!” She said it with the brightest smile. He realized he’d never be able to recreate such a smile, despite all his skills with corpses.

So what did that mean? Did he…want her to live? Well, he didn’t want her to go live out in the world, but…he wouldn’t mind her staying with him. He wouldn’t mind seeing that smile all the time. But wouldn’t she just betray him in the end, just like everyone else? Well, if she tried, he could always kill her. Or he could lock her up here so she couldn’t try in the first place. His heart raced with thoughts he’d never had before. He couldn’t breathe. And some strange feeling in his body told him that the secret to getting his breath back was…her.

He leaned in and kissed her lightly. She opened her eyes in confusion. Was there something else he wanted before he granted her death? After what he had given her, she’d gladly do anything.

“You know, I…could use someone around…to help me take care of them….” He gestured to the white-clad corpses, still in disbelief of what he was saying.

She glanced at them and then back to Jordan. Was he…offering her life? That wasn’t part of the plan! Although she had just vowed to do anything he wanted, so if he wanted her to live, she would do it. There was something about her life belonging to him that comforted her just as much as death did.

“A-are you saying you want me to stay with you?”

“Yes.” He felt hopes building up, and he had to remind himself that there was nothing to hope for. She either did what he wanted or died tonight and stayed with him forever. He didn’t need to worry that she’d leave! So why was he so nervous?!

She smiled again. That sweet smile. “I’ll stay as long as you’ll have me. After all, I’ve given you my life! Use it as you will!”

She’d expected to die. He’d expected to kill. Neither of them had expected this. Neither had expected to feel, for once in their lives, that they weren’t alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is in no way meant to be seen as an ideal or healthy relationship. These characters both need mad therapy! Does it make a great guilty pleasure fantasy? I think so. Should something like this be pursued in real life? Absolutely not! Keep the psychotic ship fantasies in the fics, please!


End file.
